onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 516
|Art= |Ad= |Ed= |chapter=597 p.8-19 |format=16:9 (HDTV) |eyecatcher=Luffy - Luffy |rating= |rank= }} "Luffy's Training Commences - 2 Years From Now at the Promised Place" is the 516th episode of One Piece. Summary This episode starts on the Kuja Pirates' ship. Jinbe is leaving and he and Luffy are saying their farewells. Shortly after Jinbe leaves Hancock is fantasizes about Luffy again. The scene switches to a deserted island north west of the Amazon Lily called Rusukaina, which will be Luffy's training spot for the next two years. Rayleigh mentions it is a great spot for training because the island has forty-eight seasons in a year and the season changes weekly. Hancock tells Luffy that she will bring him food everyday from Amazon Lily. Rayleigh interrupts her and says that while Luffy is training, women are not allowed on the island. Hancock gets mad about this, but Rayleigh tells her that it is good for Luffy, so Hancock and the Kuja Pirates leave. The scene changes to Rayleigh and Luffy taking a look around the island. Rayleigh is saying there was a country long ago on Rusukaina, but the people lost their will to survive. Luffy is suprised by the vast wilderness and Rayleigh tells him that there are about five hundred wild beasts that surpass Luffy's strength. Rayleigh mentions there is a power that concerns Luffy and that power is called Haki. Then out of nowhere an elephant that is five times bigger than a normal elephan (as Luffy describes it) comes out of nowhere while Rayleigh is explaining what Haki is. But Luffy panics and uses his Second Gear to try and defeat the elephant using his Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol however it didn't affect the elephant as it was still standing and knocked Luffy aside. Luffy is about to try again but Rayleigh tells him to watch, explaining the first two basic types of Haki. Luffy remembers that a lot of his friend and enemies have used them before and it could work on his enemies if he learns it. Then Rayleigh explains there is one more Haki and Luffy, having a flashback, remembers that he used it before but Rayleigh warns Luffy that if this Haki is not used and managed properly it could hurt innocent people. The scene switches to night with Luffy and Rayleigh having dinner and Rayleigh saying he will teach all of these Haki to Luffy the best he could in two years and Rayleigh adds that as a trainer he is not going go easy on Luffy. Then Rayleigh says they will start training now but Luffy says he needs to do something first. Luffy goes to the only safe spot on the island and leaves his straw hat on a rock along with Rayleigh's Vivre Card and thinks about his nakama and Ace and Sabo and about their promise and then starts his training with Rayleigh. The episode ends with a scene of all of Luffy's nakama and Luffy's pledge to become stronger. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime and Manga Differences *In the manga, Rayleigh is the only one who fights the elephant. In the anime, Luffy does a quick attempt with Gear Second, but fails. *In the anime, Luffy runs with Rayleigh and promises to his crew, Ace, and Sabo that he will get stronger. *The beginning all the Straw Hats' training is shown in the anime with We Are! playing as background music. Trivia *The ending which usually says "To Be Continued", this time says "Go To New World". *This is the last episode in the first half of the series. Site Navigation Category:Episodes